


Just Like The Movies

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Slow-ish Burn? Maybe?, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Changkyun, a first-year English Literature student, hates wasting time in the cinema; his friends, on the other hand, love it. One day, when he gets dragged along to the release of the latest installment of some romantic comedy he’s not heard of, he meets Hoseok; a bright and sunny boy who happens to love going to the movies. Pretty soon, Changkyun’s opinions change as Hoseok chips away at his aloofness. What kind of movie will the two of them star in?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for over 150 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

Walking out of the building and into the summer sun, Jooheon let out a theatrical groan that split the sky in two. “Who schedules exams on a  _ Saturday?” _ he whined cutely, pouting in Minhyuk’s direction. “Fucking fascists,” he said with a smirk, making Changkyun laugh. 

Minhyuk’s eyes glittered as he watched his boyfriend run tired hands through his hair, and he nudged Changkyun, who only laughed. “Come on babe,” he cooed, placating him with a chaste cheek-kiss. “We’re all done now.” Jooheon turned a pretty shade of pink and was silenced. 

“He’s right though,” Changkyun said, in solidarity with Jooheon. “I can’t believe Literature and Film were the only programs who scheduled their finals for the weekend.” He clicked his tongue and pouted his lips, indicating he wanted a puff of Jooheon’s cigarette; the older boy complied, and freely gave it. 

“What should we do now?” Changkyun took a long drag of Jooheon’s cigarette. “Our first day of freedom.” He gave back Jooheon’s cigarette, and the three walked along the path in silence, wondering what to do. 

Suddenly, Minhyuk squealed in delight as he remembered something. “Let’s go see a movie!” he linked arms with Jooheon and wiggled excitedly. “All three of us. That new one,  _ From Zero, _ just came out! I want to see it!”

Changkyun made a face. “Isn’t that the summer romance movie? I don’t want to see that, I  _ hate _ being the third-wheel when you two want to do cute couple shit.” He playfully nudged Jooheon. The pair had been inseparable since frosh week, meeting entirely by accident and having seemed to fall in love within the first five minutes of meeting during orientation. 

“You’re just jealous,” Jooheon cocked just head cutely for Minhyuk to pinch his cheeks. 

“Jealous of what?” Changkyun didn’t turn to look at him as the trio continued walking through the quad and out onto the main road leading off the university grounds. 

“Jealous that we met and fell in love on the first day of the semester,” Minhyuk countered. “Just like in the movies.” He kissed Jooheon’s cheek for emphasis. 

“Oh please,” Changkyun scoffed, turning his head to light a cigarette of his own. “You were his RA and he lived in the dorm across from you. Life isn’t like the movies.” 

Just then, a soft voice interjected. “Those things will give your pretty face wrinkles, you know.” Changkyun snapped to attention and instinctively flicked the cigarette away, looking for the source of the voice. Waiting at the curb for the light to change was a young man dressed in ripped jeans and a pink hand-dyed shirt, with matching pink hair.  _ I’ve seen you before,  _ Changkyun thought briefly. Minhyuk seemed to recognize the pink-haired man first. 

“Seokie!” He grinned. “What are you doing here?” He patted his shoulder. 

“I finished my last final today, and wanted to treat myself to a solo movie date,” he smiled brightly. “I’m heading over there now to see what’s on.” He turned to Jooheon and Changkyun. “I’m Hoseok,” he greeted them with a kind smile. “I’m in Film studies,” he explained. “Who schedules their finals for a  _ Saturday?” _

“Right?!” Jooheon and Changkyun chorused. 

Laughter. 

*

And so, the four boys decided to go to the movies together. For the entire bus ride to the cinema in town, Changkyun couldn’t take his eyes off the pretty 3rd year student; his crystalline laugh made him blush, and the way he swiped the fringe from his eyes made Changkyun’s heart race.  _ Pull yourself together, you idiot! _ He reprimanded, hoping to the gods that Hoseok was as oblivious to his internal meltdown as he seemed. 

Having paid for their tickets and snacks - “you better eat all of this popcorn, my honeybee,” Minhyuk complained good-naturedly, “it cost more than brunch!” - the foursome made their way to the theatre. Behind Minhyuk and Jooheon a step, Hoseok nudged Changkyun. 

“Shall we leave the love-birds alone and sit up at the back, just you and me?” he asked, smiling. Changkyun swallowed hard, immediately feeling his pulse quicken. He nodded, temporarily stunned silent by how pretty Hoseok’s mouth was. The older man held the theatre door open for him, and as Changkyun passed in front of him he remarked how sweet his perfume was.  _ God damn it, why am I acting like a child? _ He wondered.  _ Be cool, Kyun. Be cool.  _

They settled into their seats, Changkyun almost painfully aware of all his limbs at once, and suddenly forgetting what to do with his hands. Hoseok didn’t seem to notice, though, and leaned in a little to whisper, “so you’re a first-year English Lit student, right?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun replied, almost relieved that Hoseok had been the one to break their - was it awkward? maybe, maybe not - silence. “I took that graphic novel elective class, you were in it too, right? I remember your pink hair.”

Hoseok’s eyes lit up and he ruffled his fringe with delicate fingers. “You took that course? It’s a third-year class, how did you manage it?” He offered the younger man a sip of his coke. “Did you sit in the back? Always with your hoodie on. I think I remember seeing you, now.”

“Yeah, that was me,” Changkyun laughed, and took a careful sip. “I actually didn’t know it was a third-year course until it was too late to drop,” he explained, recalling his horror. “And my Dean didn’t even catch the mistake until after midterms, so I was stuck with it.” 

Hoseok made a sympathetic face. “Don’t feel too bad. The same thing happened to me in my first year,” he nudged the younger man’s thigh with his own. “I took a fourth-year level American Literature course by accident, and failed it with a 47 percent grade.” 

“Man, the registrar’s really slipping,” Changkyun joked. He met Hoseok’s warm gaze and suddenly didn’t feel awkward any more. Just when he was about to ask another question, the lights dimmed and the screen lit up. Hoseok playfully shushed him and winked. Changkyun blushed. 

“Tell me more horror stories of your first year when the movie’s done,” Hoseok smiled at him kindly. “Deal?”

“Deal.”

*

Even if you offered Changkyun a million dollars to tell you about the movie’s plot, he wouldn’t be able to recall any details at all - the entire time, he was squarely focused on the heat that radiated from the spot where his thigh touched Hoseok’s; how cute his laugh was when one of the characters - which one? it didn’t matter - said something funny. 

He turned his head slightly, wanting to make a joke about how soppy and romantic the film was when he saw Hoseok’s face in profile - and was struck dumb. The older man’s eyes shone, wide and utterly absorbed by the plot.  _ Is that - is he tearing up? _ Changkyun wondered, surprised.  _ God, he really must be a hopeless romantic.  _ He smiled, and leaned back in his seat, deciding not to interrupt the movie for him. Truthfully, Changkyun always hated these contrived romantic films, that seemed to be written exclusively for girls to drag their boyfriends to; if he had to waste time in the cinema, he’d at least prefer a spy thriller or a horror film - but watching Hoseok get so excited about the plot, not taking his eyes off the screen even to reach for the popcorn they shared, it made Changkyun’s heart warm.  _ What is it about this guy? _ He wondered. He shook his head.  _ Love at first sight is a made-up marketing ploy, _ he tried to remind himself. 

But then, Hoseok giggled like a child at whatever was happening on the screen, and Changkyun felt his heart grow two sizes. 

*

Emerging from the dark cinema into the oppressive sun of the late summer afternoon, the boys squinted and shielded their eyes comically, and laughed. They stood outside the building, watching the doorway ebb and swell with people coming out of the different theatres and into the daylight. 

“Oh! Yeah,” Changkyun remembered suddenly, turning to Jooheon. “When do you two leave for your honeymoon?”

Laughter. “It’s not a honeymoon!” Jooheon thwacked Changkyun’s shoulder playfully. “We’re just taking advantage of the vacancy at Minhyuk’s aunt’s pension in the countryside.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes. “Alright then, when are you two leaving to take advantage of the vacancy at Minhyuk’s aunt’s pension in the countryside?” He parroted back, earning himself another thwack on the shoulder, this time from Minhyuk. 

“Tomorrow morning,” Minhyuk detailed. “I’m driving us. We’ll be back in a couple of days, so don’t miss us too much?” he pinched the younger man’s cheek. 

“As if,” Changkyun groaned - though, if he were honest, he did love being babied. “What about you, Hoseok?” he asked as naturally as he could, but he was barely able to lift his gaze from the ground. Jooheon noticed but did not say anything. 

Hoseok cocked his head and hummed. “I have a list of films that are coming out over the summer, and I want to see them all,” he said. “My roommate was supposed to be my film buddy, but he went on a last-minute vacation with his family,” he sighed. “I was looking forward to it.”

“I’m in town all summer,” Changkyun said quickly, and he chastised himself for sounding so eager. “I can be your film buddy if you want.” He could feel his face growing pink, and it took all his willpower not to give in to the rising blush. 

Minhyuk shot him a confused look. “But you hate--” 

“Watching movies alone!” Changkyun cut him off. “I hate going to the cinema alone. So this works out great!” he gave Jooheon a look that said,  _ don’t fuck this up for me, bro, _ and Jooheon immediately understood, squeezing Minhyuk’s shoulder. 

“Great!” Hoseok, ever oblivious, shone brightly. “Gimme your number, okay?” 

“Y-yeah,” Changkyun fought a rising blush. “Okay.” 

Maybe romantic movies weren’t so bad, after all. 


	2. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for over 150 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

Changkyun lay in bed, music playing softly from his laptop in the far corner of his room. He’d spent the morning languidly lazing under the covers, letting the sun travel across his face and climb in the sky. His mind was blank, that specific bliss that comes the day after your semester is finished and you don’t have to learn anything new for a few blessed months before your classes start all over again. He sighed deeply, contentedly. He picked up his phone, stared blankly at his lock screen.  _ Should I text him? _ He wondered. He set his phone back down on the comforter, indecisive. 

Just then, it buzzed in his hand. His heart jumped.  _ What the fuck… Did he hear me? _ He shook his head and clicked his tongue when he read who the text was from. 

**M:** how’s your first day of freedom, puppy?

Changkyun grinned at the familiar nickname; trying to mask his disappointment, he ruffled his hair and texted back. 

**C:** I’m still in bed, Minnie.  
**C:** so I’d say it’s pretty great. 

**M:** WHO DID YOU SLEEP WITH?!

Changkyun went red.  _ That’s where your mind jumps to?! _ He screamed internally. 

**C:** NOBODY  
**C:** just because you can’t keep your hands off Jooheon doesn’t mean everyone else is a horndog like you

**M:** don’t be jealous, puppy  
**M:** I thought maybe you’d hooked up with Seokie

**C:** NO  
**C:** WE JUST MET  
**C:** I’M A GOOD BOY 

**M:** sure, sure   
**M:** but you do like him  
**M:** or did I imagine yesterday?

**C:** ...you were not imagining it

**M:** I KNEW IT

**J:** can you stop shouting please

**C:** you’re pretty chummy with him, Min  
**C:** how do you even know him?

**M:** I met him at the stoplight party back in October 

**J:** EXCUSE ME?  
**J:** DID YOU DANCE WITH HIM?

**C:** now who’s shouting 

**M:** you’d gone back home for the weekend, honeybee  
**M:** and as the co-chair of the GSA, it’s not like I could just skip it  
**M:** the GSA’s stoplight parties are good for the school  
**M:** it’s good for visibility and funding for the club, and god knows we need more of that

**C:** oh no   
**C:** please don’t start lecturing us on the importance of normalizing queer relationships AGAIN, Minnie  
**C:** we’re all gay, we KNOW 

**M:** do you want me to tell you more about Hoseok or not?

**C:** fiiiiiine

**M:** ANYWAY  
**M:** I was at the door, handing out the glow sticks and explaining the rules  
**M:** and I noticed him just sort of sticking to the wall, not talking to anyone  
**M:** he looked a little lost   
**M:** so, being my naturally effervescent self, I went over to talk to him  
**M:** that’s really all there is to it  
**M:** he’s really sweet

**C:** yeah, he is  
**C:** idk  
**C:** being near him makes me feel like a schoolboy 

**J:** aww  
**J:** mister “falling in love at first sight isn’t real”  
**J:** mister “I hate love stories”  
**J:** mister “valentine’s day is a commercial invention”

**C:** oh SHUT UP okay this is new to me  
**C:** I want to see him again

**M:** so text him, you big baby   
**M:** how else is he supposed to know that?

**C:** idk if I should  
**C:** what if he’s busy or something

**J:** will you please just text him already?  
**J:** you’re interrupting our sexy time

**C:** p l e a s e don’t go into detail   
**C:** fine   
**C:** I’ll text him, bye romeo

**M:** that's my boy 

**C:** since WHEN am I your boy 

**M:** since always, deal with it 

**C:** okay byeeee

**J:** good luck, get some

**C:** LOL THANKS

Changkyun tossed his phone back onto the comforter and turned onto his side. He knew they were right, of course - how could Hoseok know how he felt if he didn’t reach out? Swallowing hard, he chewed on his cheek out of nervousness as he typed out his message.

**C:** hey, it’s Changkyun  
**C:** from the movie yesterday 

He couldn’t take his eyes off his phone screen, and he nearly yelped when he saw the little grey text bubble begin to type. 

**H:** hey, Changkyun from the movie yesterday ^_^  
**H:** what’s up?

**C:** bored at home, haven’t gotten out of bed  
**C:** what are you doing today?

**H:** I’m rearranging some stuff on my bookshelves  
**H:** making room for next semester’s material  
**H:** god, what a racket school textbooks are TT

Changkyun laughed. 

**C:** try being an English major TT  
**C:** my shelves are full of books that I’ll never read again  
**C:** but will make me look SUPER impressive when people visit ^_~

**H:** aww  
**H:** I’d love to see that^^  
**H:** it might be easier than going to the library

Changkyun blushed. Before he could think of a reply, Hoseok texted again. 

**H:** oh! I was gonna ask you before but I forgot!  
**H:** there’s a screening of an Iranian art-house film at this small theatre in town, do you want to come with me?  
**H:** there will be subtitles, obviously 

_ Thank god he asked me first, _ Changkyun sighed in relief. 

**C:** sounds great~  
**C:** what’s it supposed to be about?

**H:** it’s based on the memoirs of an artist during the revolution  
**H:** one of my professors mentioned it’s release before the end of term   
**H:** and now I finally have free time!^^

**C:** and you want to spend your free time with me?  
**C:** I’m touched~

**H:** I can’t think of anyone else I’d like to spend time with, really ^^

**C:** look at you, going all sweet on me   
**C:** it will be nice to hang out again  
**C:** we didn’t get to talk much yesterday   
**C:** I had a lot of fun 

Changkyun watched the grey text bubble dots appear and disappear - Hoseok was typing, stopping, typing -  _ did I say something wrong? _ He wondered.

**H:** Changkyun, can I ask you something?

**C:** yeah, anything

**H:** Is tomorrow... a date?

Changkyun’s cheeks flushed hot.  _ Is it? Do I want it to be? Of course I do, who the fuck am I kidding.  _

**C:** I mean  
**C:** ...I would like it to be  
**C:** but if you don’t want it to be then it’s definitely not a date

Hoseok smiled warmly at his phone screen.  _ God, you’re already smitten with him aren’t you, Hoseok? _

**H:** honestly…  
**H:** I’d really like it to be a date

Changkyun sighed, eyes widened in delight as he stared at his phone.  _ Oh my god? Am I dreaming? _

**C:** then it’s a date~ 

**H:** hey  
**H:** I have an idea  
**H:** let’s match outfits!

**C:** I’m sorry you want us to what now

**H:** come on, it will be cute!^^

Changkyun laughed.  _ He’s so adorable, who am I to say no? _

**C:** what did you have in mind?  
**C:** understanding of course that I literally only wear black 

**H:** even in the summer? TT  
**H:** that’s insane   
**H:** I, on the other hand, own like  
**H:** three black pieces   
**H:** I like pastels and lots of floral stuff

**C:** wow  
**C:** we’re polar opposites 

Hoseok grinned at his phone screen.

**H:** are we really, though?

Changkyun smiled. 

**C:** no, I suppose that’s not quite true ^_^

**H:** wear a pink t-shirt tomorrow  
**H:** you can wear as much black as you want, but the shirt has to be pink  
**H:** deal?

Changkyun hesitated a moment, but his eyes softened. 

**C:** deal. 

Changkyun set down his phone, smiling even though he knew he’d have to spend the rest of his afternoon shopping for something pink to wear.


	3. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for over 150 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

Changkyun tugged at the hem of his shirt - he’d managed to find a soft pink shirt after hours of searching for just the right one; but he still wasn’t comfortable in it. He’d chosen to wear a thin black long-sleeved shirt underneath, a sort of comfort compromise. He quickly checked his foundation in the black reflection of his phone, fumbling with his fringe. 

“Hey, handsome,” a voice from beside him made his heart stop. He almost dropped his phone in surprise, but quickly stuffed it away into his back pocket. 

“H-hey,” Changkyun managed to choke out. Taking in the sight of the older man, he couldn’t help the smile that curled onto his lips. “You look so pretty,” he blurted out, suddenly blushing. 

Hoseok smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “You think I’m pretty?” he asked, reaching out and pulling gently on the hem of Changkyun’s pink shirt, drawing him in for a chaste hug. 

“The  _ prettiest,” _ Changkyun smiled into the brief hug, “and look, we match,” he noted, pleased to see that Hoseok had somehow dressed in his mirror image; a black t-shirt on top of a long-sleeved pink top. 

“Shall we?” Hoseok slipped his hand around Changkyun’s slim waist and held the cinema door open for him. “Popcorn’s on me.”

*

The theatre was small and dark, and smelled vaguely of old books; the way an ancient, forgotten library might smell if it was carpeted. The smell wasn’t unpleasant at all; it was comforting - unlike the larger cinemas, the multiplexes, that always reeked of stale popcorn. Hoseok loved these smaller, almost-forgotten buildings; he breathed in happily, unaware of how Changkyun stared at him, stars in his eyes. 

As the lights dimmed around them and both boys double-checked that their phones were on silent, Changkyun resolved to actually pay attention to this film;  _ even though his perfume is so distracting…  _

Hoseok, naturally more muscular and taller than Changkyun, sat so that his thighs parted just a little more than was polite; Changkyun felt a warmth spread throughout his body from where their thighs touched, and he sank comfortably in the velvet chair. 

_ Come on, focus on the film, _ he chastised himself.  _ Stop looking at how pretty his profile is. Pull yourself together! _

But try as he might, he just couldn’t. 

*

“So, what did you think?” Hoseok beamed, as the lights gently lit back up; he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “I’m so glad I finally got to see it,” he stretched his arms over his head. “Thank you for coming with me.”

Changkyun mimicked him, and stretched his arms. “It was beautiful,” he replied honestly. “I haven’t seen a film like that before, ever.” His eyes softened as he looked at Hoseok, who continued to squirm in his seat, cracking his lower back. “I’m glad you invited me out.” 

The pair shared a small smile, suddenly awkward. They made their way out of the dark cinema and into the pretty afternoon light. Standing by the side of the entryway, they each made a show of checking their phones, bashful. 

Changkyun bit his lip, and looked up at Hoseok slowly.  _ God, he’s so pretty. _ “Do you… do you want to get a coffee?” Changkyun asked at last, not wanting their afternoon together to be cut short. 

Hoseok bumped his shoulder playfully. “Sure,” he agreed. “I know a really cute place around here actually. It’s called The Rabbit and the Wolf.”

“Sounds mysterious,” Changkyun grinned. “I like it.”

They began to walk in the direction of the cafe; the summer sun was warm, and as the pair walked they allowed their hands and shoulders to brush against each other - once or twice, their pinkies grazed just long enough to interlock; but neither was brave enough to push it. 

Suddenly:

“Oh!” Hoseok dropped to his knees and pulled out his phone. “Look how pretty!” he cooed, waving Changkyun down to meet his level. Confused, Changkyun obeyed, and saw what had gotten him so excited; a pretty purple flower nestled among daisies on the edge of the sidewalk.  _ This guy… he gets so excited over such sweet things.  _

“You like flowers?” Changkyun asked; not teasingly, but curious. Warmly. 

“I love them,” Hoseok explained as he set about taking close-up photos of the flower. “Purple is one of my favourite colours, too.” Satisfied, he put his phone away and glanced back at Changkyun, as if wondering something. He looked back at the flower, and then at Changkyun once again. He cocked his head, having made up his mind, and gingerly picked the flower and placed it carefully in his pocket, the petals fanned out safely. 

Changkyun was confused but didn’t say anything. He helped the older boy to his feet, and they laughed as both their knees cracked. “What will you do with the flower?” He asked eventually, as they continued on their walk to the cafe. 

“I’ll press it,” Hoseok replied matter-of-factly. “To keep a memory from today.” He smiled, not breaking his gaze into the middle-distance. Changkyun felt that familiar tug at his heart as he walked alongside him. 

_ Oh my god, I’m in love with him, _ he thought. 

The next time their pinky fingers brushed against each other, Changkyun laced them together. 


	4. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for over 150 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

Hoseok shook his hair dry, water droplets flinging themselves across the small bathroom and splatting onto the mirror, making him laugh. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, threatening to vibrate itself off the sink. He grabbed it quickly and smiled. 

**C:** what are you doing today?  
**C:** wanna come over and help me paint my bedroom?

Hoseok laughed. 

**H:** you’re kidding, right?

Moments later, he received a picture; a selfie of Changkyun, laying on the wood floor of his bedroom, cans of paint open beside his head and a streak of white across his cheek. 

**H:** gimme half an hour, I’ll be there!

Changkyun smiled and held his phone to his chest. He sighed happily. 

*

Hoseok, at last, reached Changkyun’s apartment complex; he pulled out his phone to text that he’d arrived, but was interrupted by Changkyun’s smiling face making its way to him. Grinning, he slipped the phone back into his pocket. Changkyun greeted him brightly, paint smeared across his cheek and on his arms. 

“I won’t hug you hello,” he laughed softly, “I’m a mess.” 

Hoseok pulled him into a gentle embrace. “Doesn’t matter to me,” he murmured into the young man’s neck, sending pleasant shivers down Changkyun’s spine. He smiled.

*

Hours later, when the first and second coats of white paint had been applied and all that remained was for the walls to dry, the boys allowed themselves a moment’s rest and lay on the floor, little beads of sweat clinging to their foreheads from the work. 

“Let’s play questions,” Changkyun mused after a while, rolling onto his side and reaching for a small towel for Hoseok to wipe his forehead. 

Hoseok tilted his head up, inviting the younger man to wipe his forehead for him; Changkyun obliged, gently swiping the cloth across his face, careful not to mess his hair up too much. “How do you play questions?” He asked, closing his eyes to Changkyun’s touch. 

“It’s easy,” Changkyun rolled back onto the floor and angled his head closer to Hoseok’s. “We ask and answer questions about ourselves. You can be as superficial or as deep as you want.”

Hoseok hummed gently, listening to the instructions. “Okay, I’ll bite. What’s your favourite colour?”

“Black. What makes you happiest?”

Hoseok smiled. “I don’t get an easy one first?” Changkyun gave him puppy eyes. “Alright, alright. I’m happiest when…” he trailed off, thinking in earnest. “I’m happiest when other people around me are laughing and smiling.” He looked at Changkyun again.  _ He has the prettiest eyes, _ he thought. “Tell me a story about when you were young.” 

Changkyun smirked. “Now you’re getting it,” he hesitated a little before slipping his hand into Hoseok’s as they lay on the floor. Hoseok laced their fingers together as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 


	5. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for over 150 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

The bathroom absolutely stunk of hair dye, despite opening all the windows in the small apartment. But the pair were utterly oblivious to the poor smell; they were enthralled with each other, and laughter filled the apartment. Hoseok had called Changkyun over on impulse; wanting to dye his hair - he’d grown a little tired of the bright pink, and wanted a change - “you know I’m going to have to bleach it to hell, right?” Changkyun tried to dissuade him. “It will take hours before I can add the blue at all.” Hoseok has only laughed. “Good,” he’d replied, and Changkyun could feel his grin through the phone. “Then I’ll get you all to myself for hours.” 

That was in the morning. Now, the clock on the wall read past three in the afternoon, and it was almost time to wash out the third course of bleach. Noting the time, Changkyun nudged Hoseok awake - he’d fallen asleep on the younger man’s shoulder. 

“Come on now, sleeping beauty,” he cooed, “time to wash it out.” 

“Yes, boss,” Hoseok replied, dutifully shaking himself awake and shifting his weight off of him. He positioned himself against the wall of the tub and craned his neck over the lip so that Changkyun could wash his hair with the nozzle of the shower. They had done this twice before, and all awkwardness that might have hung in the air had evaporated; Changkyun knelt beside him, testing the water before beginning to wash his hair. “That… feels nice,” Hoseok commented about Changkyun’s fingers combing through his hair; though between barely parted lips, it was but a whisper. 

Changkyun went pink. “Don’t…” he was flustered. “Don’t say things like that... when we’re so close like this,” he stammered, trying to focus on the task at hand. Hoseok didn’t open his eyes; he just smiled. 

*

“You’ve never seen _Ancient Aliens?”_ Changkyun was surprised. “You know, the show with those crazy white people who call themselves doctors and scientists, who think that aliens made the pyramids?” He handed the bag of butter chips to Hoseok, who took them happily. Thankfully, their adventure with the hair dye had now concluded, and Hoseok was at last showered and dry, with brilliant white hair and a shock of blue around his fringe, just as he’d wanted. They sat on his couch, flipping through Netflix, munching on snacks - unwilling for the day to end. 

Hoseok laughed. “I can very confidently say I’ve never seen a single episode,” he popped a few chips in his mouth. “What’s so great about a bunch of crazy white men talking about aliens, anyway?”

“I’m _so_ glad you asked,” Changkyun grinned, putting on an episode and sliding closer to Hoseok on the couch. He looked up at him, as if for permission, before nestling in closer and resting his head in the crook of his neck. Changkyun remarked how pretty the coconut and floral scent of his shampoo was, strong enough to mask the bleach and dye from earlier. 

Hoseok resisted the urge to press a kiss atop Changkyun’s head. _Not yet,_ he chastised himself. 


	6. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for over 150 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

Changkyun’s phone nearly vibrated itself off his bedside table before he woke up in time to catch it. 

“Minnie, what the fuck are you calling me so early for?” he pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed. He had a blinding hangover. 

“Is that any way to speak to the man who practically raised you from birth?” Minhyuk squawked back, laughing. 

“Just because you recruited me to join the GSA on the first day of Frosh week doesn’t make you my mother,” Changkyun shot back, a smile on his face despite the volume of Minhyuk’s voice in his ear. 

“In gay, it does,” Minhyuk countered. 

_“In gay?_ What is that, our language?” 

“Oh, shut up. We’re back in town and had a lovely trip, by the way, thanks for asking.” Minhyuk’s tone returned to its normal, sing-song tone. “We’re coming over.”

Changkyun groaned. “Whyyyyy…?” he sighed. “I have a massive hangover, Minnie,” he tried to garner the older boy’s sympathy. “Hoseok and I stayed up way too late watching tv.”

That was a mistake. “Oooh!” Minhyuk screeched, and Changkyun threw his phone down at the piercing sound. He picked it up again once Minhyuk had stopped. “So you two are hanging out, huh?” his tone was insufferable, but it made Changkyun laugh. 

“Yeah,” he said, running a hand through his hair as he lay in bed. “We’ve spent pretty much every day together. We painted my bedroom wall, I dyed his hair, we binged Ancient Aliens, went to the movies…”

“Oh my god!” Minhyuk cooed, and Changkyun heard Jooheon whine about how loud he was being. “So are you like. Dating?”

Changkyun paused. “I… don’t know, actually,” he said at last. “We haven’t actually talked about it. But we like each other.”

Minhyuk sighed theatrically.  _ “God, _ you’re  _ hopeless _ without me,” he laughed. “We’ll be at your place in five minutes, so put some clothes on and let us in.”

“What!?” 

*

Jooheon drove them to their favourite hole-in-the-wall pizza place in town. Changkyun sat in the back seat, watching the scenery whizz by and listen to the pair playfully chatter back and forth; even though they’d spent the last few days all by themselves, it was like they’d been separated by a war - they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, even while driving. It made Changkyun feel warm, comforted by how deeply they loved each other. A small part of him wished that for himself; and wondered if he might find it in Hoseok.  _ What are we doing? _ He pondered, head lolling back against the seat.  _ I feel like a schoolboy. “Do you ‘like like’ me?” ugh. Don’t be so pathetic, Kyun. _ He didn’t have long to wallow in self-pity; they arrived at the pizza place in short order and made their way inside. It was empty enough, to their surprise; it was the middle of the day on a Thursday in a university town - it should have been packed with students, but it wasn’t. Perhaps it was because most people went home already, or had gone abroad. Changkyun and Jooheon nabbed a table near the back while Minhyuk ordered their usual; once they were sitting down, Jooheon leaned in. 

“So,” he cocked his head to the side. “Minhyuk filled me in. You really like him, huh?” he smiled warmly. He was so different from Minhyuk in this way - Minhyuk, who poked and prodded and loved to play matchmaker; Jooheon was softer, more gentle in his solidarity with the lovesick. Changkyun appreciated it. 

“Yeah,” he admitted, eyes downcast. “We’ve pretty much been together 24/7 since we all bumped into each other outside of the exam hall last week,” he smiled at the memory. “We even called our first meeting a ‘date.’ So…”

Jooheon’s eyes sparkled. “So?” he smiled. “So that’s great!” he playfully kicked Changkyun’s foot under the table. “Minnie’s probably going to tell you over lunch, but,” Jooheon leaned in further, and Changkyun met him halfway. “Hoseok’s been texting him about you.”

“What?!” Changkyun tried not to raise his voice. “Tell me everything! Now!” his heart began to race. Jooheon was about to spill but was interrupted by Minhyuk, who came bounding back to their table, a tray full of pizza and soft drinks. 

“What are we talking about, so close?” Minhyuk teased, smiling beatifically. “Scootch over, baby,” he addressed Jooheon, who slid over in the booth to accommodate Minhyuk’s slim frame. 

The trio ate silently, gratefully cooing over how delicious the dollar slices were. Changkyun’s face was still a little flushed -  _ Hoseok’s been texting Minnie about me? _ He couldn’t get it off his mind. He shot Jooheon a look. Jooheon gave him a look back.  _ Fine, I’ll be the one to bring it up, _ he sighed. Jooheon laughed. 

“Honeybee told me that Hoseok’s been texting you about me,” Changkyun blurted out, immediately taking the biggest bite of pizza he could to avoid expounding on the topic. 

Minhyuk almost choked on his water. “Joobee!” he exclaimed. “I was gonna tell him!” he thwacked Jooheon on the shoulder. “You spoiled my surprise.”

“Sorry baby,” Jooheon puffed his cheeks out cutely. “Forgive me?” 

Minhyuk pinched his cheek. “Fine.” he straightened his gaze back to Changkyun. “So,” he took another bite of his slice. “Wanna know what he’s been saying?”

Changkyun rolled his eyes, trying to be cool about it - but his heart was going crazy. “Just tell me, Minnie,” he said as evenly as he could muster without sounding like a desperate man. “I can see how bad you want to tell me.”

Minhyuk clinked their soda cans. “That’s right!” he laughed, and leaned in, and cleared his throat, changing his voice to match Hoseok’s deeper register.  _ “He’s so cute. I hate that we only just met now.” _ he winked.

Changkyun blushed. “He really said that?” he shook his head, in disbelief. “Show me.”

Minhyuk scrolled through his chats, and dutifully handed over his phone. 

**M:** so! How are things going with my puppy, Seokie?

**H:** aren’t you supposed to be on a lover’s holiday?

**M:** I am, but honeybee is on the phone with work and I’m bored  
**M:** don’t deflect!

**H:** things are really good, actually  
**H:** we’ve hung out every day   
**H:** and spend most of the time texting when we’re not together  
**H:** I like him a lot, Min

**M:** I knew it!  
**M:** man, I should have introduced you two sooner

**H:** He’s so cute  
**H:** I hate that we only just met now  
**H:** but I’m really glad we did  
**H:** I wanna kiss him so bad 

**M:** so, why don’t you?

**H:** he’s so shy and sweet  
**H:** I don’t want to scare him off

**M:** Seokie I promise you it’s not going to scare him  
**M:** just trust me

**H:** god, you really are my fairy godmother aren’t you

**M:** pretty much  
**M:** tell me how it goes!   
**M:** joobee’s off the phone now  
**M:** back to the sex holiday!

**H:** gross  
**H:** byeeeeee

Changkyun’s eyes felt hot, and his heart beat so loud in his ears that he wondered if Minhyuk could hear it. He handed him back his phone. “Thanks, Min.”

Minhyuk scrunched up his face. “Thanks, Min? That’s all I get?” he laughed. “Lee Hoseok, the most beautiful boy in school is head over heels for you. So what are you gonna do about it?” 

Changkyun thought for a moment. Even though they’d called their first meeting a ‘date,’ they hadn’t really talked about their feelings too much. It was comfortable; they cuddled a lot and held hands and laughed. But a line had never been crossed; though, thanks to Minhyuk’s meddling, Changkyun knew that Hoseok liked him as much as he did. 

“I’m gonna kiss him,” Changkyun said finally. He drummed his fingers on the tabletop, suddenly anxious to get back home. “I… I should go,” he said, unconvincingly. Minhyuk and Jooheon gave each other a look. 

“Go,” Jooheon laughed softly. “It’s a matter of love, isn’t it?”

Changkyun met his gaze and blushed. “Yeah,” he replied. “Yeah, it is.”

“Good luck,” Minhyuk smiled. “And don’t fuck it up.” He winked.


	7. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please sign & share the petition to help bring Wonho back to monbebe & his brothers! At the time of publishing, monbebe have been fighting for over 150 days and still going strong. Please follow this link! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

“Maybe I should have brought an umbrella,” Hoseok mused, staring up at the overcast sky. He slowed his pace, and Changkyun mirrored him and looked up at the clouds, too. “But I checked the weather report and they didn’t mention rain, so…” he tightened his grip on his picnic basket -  _ I can’t believe he actually owns a cute wicker picnic basket, _ Changkyun had remarked - and smoothed his fringe away from his eyes. 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Changkyun tried to reassure him. “So, where are you taking me?” He bumped shoulders with the older man, and was glad to see it made him laugh. 

“You’ve seen the park near my place,” he explained. “There’s a manmade lake further in, it’s really nice. I wanted to show you.”

The way Hoseok carefully rounded his words made Changkyun feel inexplicably warm. He linked arms with him then, and squeezed. Hoseok blushed a little. They continued their walk in a comfortable silence; once they reached the lake, Hoseok made a show of scouting for the “best spot,” and Changkyun dutifully followed him around until he’d settled on a shaded spot under a young willow tree; far enough from other people that they wouldn’t have to whisper, and hidden by the long, swaying branches. It was perfect. 

Together, they unpacked the lunch that they’d prepared together and laid it out on a blanket -  _ he even has a red and white checked blanket, it’s too perfect! It really is just like the movies, _ Changkyun smiled. Before long, the pair fell into their routine of talking about everything and nothing, trying to master life’s big questions and telling stories about when they were young, and what they wanted to do after university. 

“I want to make films about real people, real stories,” Hoseok said, taking a sip of his strawberry milk. “The industry is too full of superhero stories and remakes of our childhood classics. It’s not fun anymore,” he passed the drink to Changkyun, who pouted his lips for the straw; Hoseok held the carton for him carefully as he took a drink. “I want to make films about people like us.”

Changkyun knew what he meant, and suddenly his heartbeat quickened. He nodded. “That would be…” he began, choosing his next words with great care, and softening his expression. “That would be such a great thing, Hoseok. I can’t wait to see your films in theatres, one day.” He bumped shoulders with him again, and looked up at him through his long lashes. 

Hoseok moved his face imperceptibly closer. “You think I’ll make it?” he asked, voice childlike with expectation. His eyes kept flitting between Changkyun’s lips and his gentle stare. Changkyun noticed that. 

“Yeah,” he lolled his head back on his shoulders and smiled up towards Hoseok. “I do.” He held Hoseok’s gaze for a beat longer than perhaps he should have; Hoseok bent his head ever so slightly; they were just a breath apart when the sky split open with a thunderous crack. 

“Shit!”

The men groaned.

*

Having raced back to Hoseok’s apartment in the torrential rain, the pair were utterly soaked to the bone and their food was fairly waterlogged. They laughed as they ran, and were quite a sight to see, armfuls of food and a checkered blanket flying in the wind behind them; but they didn’t care, as long as they made it back inside safely. Clamouring up the stairs to Hoseok’s flat, breathless and laughing, they leaned against the door to slow their heartbeats. 

Hoseok looked Changkyun up and down, and pinched his cheek. “You’re soaked through,” he noted, worry in his voice. “Have a hot shower, okay? I’ll lend you some clothes. If you die of pneumonia on this date, I’ll be mad at you.”

Changkyun laughed. “I’ll do my best not to die, promise,” he ran a hand through his wet hair and tried to push his fringe from his eyes. “I’m sorry the picnic got rained out.” 

Hoseok shrugged, and turned to let them into the apartment. “It’s alright,” he smiled brightly, unaffected by the rain. Changkyun tried very, very hard not to stare at how the rain had made Hoseok’s white shirt turn transparent and cling to every curve of his muscular chest. He failed. 

The older man, oblivious to Changkyun’s suffering - if one could call staring at a beautiful, dripping wet man suffering indeed - let them both in and immediately set Changkyun up with towels and showed him how the shower worked. “Take your time,” he smiled. “I’ll root around my closet and leave you some clothes by the door, okay?” 

Changkyun felt inexplicably warm, despite shivering from being soaked. “Thanks,” he managed. 

*

Changkyun rejoined Hoseok in the living room, freshly showered and dried, a small towel still around his neck. Hoseok looked at him and his heart immediately skipped a beat -  _ he’s so small in my clothes! He’s too cute, I can’t handle it, _ he thought. “I’m sorry my shirts are so baggy on you,” he apologized. “Are the boxers too big, too…?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound creepy. 

Changkyun shook his head and plopped down on the sofa next to him. “Thank god for elastic waistbands,” he smiled cheesily. “Your turn now,” he rolled his head on the back of the sofa. “Don’t want you getting sick, either,” he said, closing his eyes and letting Hoseok ruffle his still-wet hair with the towel from around his neck. 

“Yes, boss!” Hoseok grinned, and squeezed Changkyun’s shoulder as he rose from his seat. “I won’t be long,” he called from his bedroom. The sound of drawers opening and closing made Changkyun smile. “Don’t miss me too much,” he laughed as he slipped into the bathroom. 

Changkyun touched the top of his head where Hoseok’s pretty hands had been just moments before.  _ Too late, _ he thought. 

*

“What do you MEAN you’ve never seen it?!” Hoseok feigned a scandalized look. “We’re fixing that right now.” He pulled Changkyun up from the floor where they had, just moments before, been finishing their dinner of takeout pizza and playfully dragged him to the bedroom, the younger man laughing the entire way. Hoseok gently pushed him onto the bed and turned to grab his laptop off his desk. 

Changkyun leaned against the wall, moving the pillows around to make space for Hoseok. “Have I committed a great sin against the film student?” he teased. “I really have never seen The Godfather,” he held out his arms, beckoning Hoseok back. “Does this mean you don’t like me any more?” he pouted. 

Hoseok took the bait, and slid into bed next to him, gathering up the duvet comfortably. “As if,” he teased back. “Besides, a rainy summer afternoon is the perfect atmosphere to marathon the two Godfather films in bed.”

“I thought there were three,” Changkyun cocked his head. 

“There are, but we don’t claim it.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“It’s  _ awful. _ I won’t even entertain the possibility of it being a half-decent film.”

Laughter. 

*

For the rest of the afternoon and into the night, time passed like water in a sieve; quickly and smoothly between the two men, almost without noticing. They had indeed been able to watch the first two Godfather films back to back, along with another season of Ancient Aliens - they’d developed a rather fun drinking game out of it, and had, as a result, grown sleepy and pink-nosed. 

Changkyun glanced at the bedside clock.  _ Shit, it’s almost 3 am. _ “I should get back to my place,” he said sleepily, a note of regret in his voice.  _ Ask me to stay, please… I don’t want to go. _ He looked over at Hoseok, who had been resting on his shoulder for the last few minutes. They were beyond displays of shyness now and had grown rather dependent on each other’s body warmth under the covers. Their legs entwined comfortably, and Changkyun’s hand had made its way to Hoseok’s hair at some point. 

He didn’t particularly want to leave. 

Hoseok childishly tugged on the hem of the other man’s shirt. “Don’t go,” he replied, eyes half-closed, sleep almost overtaking him. “I can’t sleep without something to hug.” He puffed out his cheeks in protest, and Changkyun knew he couldn’t say no to that face. He stretched a little to set the laptop on the floor and shut the bedside lamp; they were enveloped in a comfortable darkness, now, and it was nice. 

Changkyun suddenly felt brave. He turned to face Hoseok, and wrapped his arms around the taller man, pulling their bodies closer. Hoseok’s eyes fluttered awake a little at the movement but didn’t startle or pull away. He closed his eyes again and pressed their foreheads together. His cheeks grew hot, but he was determined - he didn’t want to back down, not now. “Hoseok, can I… can I kiss you?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

Hoseok, not opening his eyes, smiled. _ “Yes, _ please…” he exhaled, as though he’d been holding in that answer for all his life. His lips curled into a pretty smile, and he laced their legs together, anchoring himself to the younger man. “Kiss me.” His hands found their way to Changkyun’s face, and he stroked the soft skin of his cheeks with strong, gentle thumbs as their lips finally met. Changkyun’s heart felt like it might burst from his chest, and he melted into the older man’s embrace. 

When at last they broke apart, Changkyun’s voice felt small, like he was reciting a prayer. “I’m  _ so _ in love with you,” he said slowly, lips against Hoseok’s. 

Hoseok smiled against Changkyun’s full and pretty lips, and his own heart might have leaped from his mouth if he wasn’t careful. “I’m in love with you, too,” he replied; unable, unwilling to let the younger man go. “Stay with me,” he murmured, a gentle shiver running through him as Changkyun rested a hand on his heart, calming him. “Stay with me.”

“I will,” Changkyun did as he was told, and within moments, the pair fell back to sleep; each with a smile on their faces. 


End file.
